Yellow Roses
by Little Contradictions
Summary: Francis meets the girl of his dreams, but she seems to hate him. Can he ever win her heart?  FranceXfem!England. M for later chapters,but for now just language. Kesesese...
1. Opportunity

**DISCLAIMER: I, Sadly, own nothing!**

**Hello, peoples of the world! I got bored while writing my first fic, "**_**Freedom is always bitter-sweet**_**" (it's about the Texas Revolution, and American/Mexican war...), and couldn't stand all the drama (I'm a semi-fluffy person at heart), so, I decided, what's more innocent and fluffy than Fluff itself?**

**Realizing that I can't write that after writing about murder and warfare, I Settled for some Fruk.**

**Warnings: for one, "mature content" (England's swearing, France... being France, and whatever else comes up. Also, bad touch trio. What did you expect?). **

**They are just normal people in this, so Human names used. (Sorry, I've kind of grown to like them. Plus, it's awkward without them.)**

**Notes: Arthur is gender-bended (now Elizabeth). And so is Romano. Because, let's all just face it: Lovina is totally badass.**

_Italics= _**thoughts**

**Well, enjoy! Hopefully this doesn't completely suck. Review, even if it does! Constructive criticism is good!**

* * *

><p>The room was full of people, all dancing and flirting in a large crowd. Most of them held beers or brightly colored obviously alcoholic drinks. Almost everything was green because it was St. Patrick 's Day. It was an amazing party, to say the least. The perfect habitat for a womanizer, where girls you could take advantage of were seemingly like rabbits...<p>

Francis quickly scanned the room, looking for his next target. He spotted a tall brunette with green cat ears, standing off in a corner.

_Me-ow. _A predatory grin flickered across his face. _This ought to be fun..._

He slipped inconspicuously through the crowd, like a shadow. He was like a wolf, stalking a deer to prepare for an ambush. In a couple of minutes, he had managed to reach his prey.

"_Bonjour_, little , what is such a lovely girl like you doing standing here all alone? You could use a little company, no?"

"Actually, I think she has plenty, seeing as she's only waiting here for me to get us drinks." An angry, rough voice said behind him. Francis froze when he recognized the voice. _Shit! I managed to piss off Sadiq! _

Trying to be as calm as possible, the French man turned around. "Oh, _bonjour_ Sadiq. I'm sorry, is she already taken? You must excuse me, if I knew she was with you, I would never have tried." At this, Hera tried to protest that she was not dating the Turk, but Francis just ignored her. "So, if you'll excuse me I'll just be going..."

"Sorry pretty boy, but you won't get out of this one that easy. I think you need to be taught a lesson. Some punishment seems to be in order..."

Suddenly, a voice in the crowd started yelling at them. "Hey Francis, get over here! Participate a little bit! You have GOT to see this!" _Thank god!_

Flashing his most brilliant smile at the couple, Francis pulled himself out of the larger man's grasp. "Sorry, but I'm really afraid I must be going now. I don't want to disappoint anyone!"

In a blink, he was gone, already lost in the crowd.

The Prussian jumped when Francis seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Looking back at Hera and Sadiq arguing, he said "Gilbert, you have amazing timing. A gift, really."

"It's nothing. I just figured I should get you before The Awesome Me had to get in there and personally kick that bastards ass." The albino boasted, watching as the Greek and the Turk now started kissing. He turned back to Francis. "But seriously, you missed it. West got REALLY drunk and started arguing with Elizabeta, and then she hit him with her frying pan. It was SO Awesome..." Gilbert smiled as he remembered the Hungarian yelling at his brother.

Francis sighed. Gilbert was obviously wasted. "Hey, have you seen Antonio anywhere?"

"I think he went off with Lovina...

Hey, I'm gonna go try to find Mattie now, okay? He gets kind of bitchy when I lose him in a crowd..."

"He's right behind you, Gilbert."

The albino blushed as he looked "O-oh, Hey Birdie. I didn't see you there…

Hey, do you want to go back to my place? I got some more maple syrup…"

Gilbert dragged the Canadian through the crowd.

The French boy was seriously disappointed now. _For once, it seems I'm the only one out of luck tonight..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pinch on his neck.

He turned around to find a short blonde in a white dress, with green bunny ears. A very _sexy_ white dress. Her golden blonde hair, besides the long foil rabbit ears, was slightly messy, but cute. She smelled distinctly like scotch.

She giggled. "You're not wearing green, so I get to pinch you! Lucky me! ~"

Francis smiled. Here was a highly adorable, highly drunk girl who seemed to like him.

"Well then, _Mon petite lapin, _maybe you can help me go back to my house and change into something more appropriate?" _not one of my better lines, but it doesn't really matter by now; she's really drunk!_

She giggled more. "It would be my pleasure ~,

Mister...

Er..."

"Francis. Francis Bonnefroy." He kissed her hand.

Slightly blushing, she quickly replied. "Oh, well, my names Elizabeth. Pleasure to meet you~."

She took his hand, and they left.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like it's that part in the horror movie where you yell at the people not to go to the basement or they'll die, except I'm yelling: <strong>

**Don't do it Elizabeth! He's a pervert! For god sakes he's in the Bad Touch Trio! Even if you are drunk, you should know better!**

**All will be resolved though! Review to see what happens.**

**Also, sorry for drunk England acting all weird. She had to make **_**some**_** sense, and so, I made her a happy drunk.**

**A **_**very**_** happy drunk...**

**Sorry if my writing is terrible!**

**Hugs for everyone! Thank you for reading! Review!**


	2. Regrets

**Chapter two, bitches! I did it! I'm really freakin happy beacause i just got over a writing block, and its was totally crappy. For some reason, when i write and my brains all fried, i keep going to cats...**

**OH MI GOD I HAD AN EPIC IDEA!...**

**Also, for fellow nekotalia fans, check out BurningPyre and "Nekotalia and kitty love"**

**I swear to god it was so adorable I almost made RussiaXFem!America one of my OPT pairings.**

**WAIT, WHAT AM I SAYING! It was so cute it ****is**** one of my OTP pairings. I have gone to the dark side! **_**Kesesesesesesesesesese...**_

***coughs* well, back to your regulary scheduled fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>An mischevious smilehung on the frenchman's face as he escorted the drunken blonde down the hall. Stopping at his door, he fiddled with the key for a moment, then swung open the door .<p>

"Welcome to _mon chateu l'amour. _So, what would you like to do now..."

He just gave an amused smirk as he watched Elizabeth rifle through his closet.

_Wow, I guess she's one of those really happy drunks... _He giggled a little. _I guess her cheerfulness is contagious. I feel kind of giddy. She's really quite cute..._

"No,... no, pink, yellow, red, white, blue...

Wow. You have enough clothes to make a girl jealous, but you dont have any green..."

Suddenly, an evil grin passed her face. She went to his dresser, and started rifling through his underwear. "What are the odds of that?" she said, holding up a green pair of boxers triumphantly.

He just sat on the bed, absorbed in his thoughts, staring at her, transfixed._ Smart as well as cute too. It's amazing how adorable she still looks, even when she's grinning like Ivan himself. Look at her eyes, their like emralds, im starting to get lost in them. Beautiful... Shes so beautiful, almost like an angel..._

A flash of guilt went through him. He knew it was stupid, but he just didnt feel right anymore. How could he even think of taking advantage of someone that beautiful, someone so angelic?

...A very sexy, drunken angel, but an angel, none the less! He was so busy thinking about how he didnt want to defile this almost holy beauty, that he didnt notice as his "angel" moved towards him holding up the boxers, her expression almost a rape face.

"I just guess i'll have to change them then."

Standing up, he braced himself to say the words that no one on this earth ever thought they would hear.

"Im sorry, but i cant . I just cant. I dont want to take advantage of you like this."

Green eyes widened in suprise, as the words reached hers ears.

Francis felt like he was no longer Francis, just some other random person. He sighed and went to go get some wine. His excellent taste in alcohol hadn't changed, at least. Hopefully, he could get so drunk that he would remember nothing in the morning.

"Why?"

He froze at those words. It seems the liquor was just barely starting to get out of her system, and her ability to think logicaly was coming back.

The french man turned around slowly. _Well, its not like she'll remember half of this tommorrow._

"It's not like you're not pretty, or I dont like you. You're _to _pretty. To me, you're like an angel, a holy vision of beauty . I cant just defile an angel. It's just wrong."

She instantly smiled. "Well, at least take a kiss."

She leaned in and kissed him, long and hard, before he could react. By instinct, and the fact that he was really starting to like this girl, he kissed back. Even though she still smelled like scotch, the kiss tasted like vanilla,mint, and a hint of tea.

They both layed down on the bed, and started to go to sleep, Elizabeth wrapped in Francis's arms. She snuggled in closer, and gave a small contented sigh.

_I could really get used to this..._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the mayans may be right. Im pretty sure France refusing sex is a good enough apocalypse sign.<strong>

**notes: Ivan is Russia. Officialy, Nyotalia England doesnt have the eyebrows.**

**But, that turned out fluffy. At least, fluffier than i intended.**

**Even if you dont review, im still going to upload Ch. 3, but after that you have to review!**

**(i write all these ahead of time so if i quit, i wont just upload the unfinished product and piss you all off.) Thanks to anyone who did review!**

**Sorry if this made little sense, Its like three a.m. and my brains starting to go all loopy.**

**Hugs for everyone! Kittens are adorable! bye!~**


	3. Shocking Developments

**Going back and reading my last post, I noticed that Lizzie was almost OCC, not to mention Francis.**

**... So, Whats gonna happen now? I myself am just writing this as I go...**

**Im slightly disappointed in myself though, as my brain for some reason would not let me go back to sleep. So here I am, writing this at seven a.m. on a saturday morning. Reiview to try to put me in a better mood!**

**Enjoy!~**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Elizabeth woke up with a horrible hangover. Everything was too bright, and noisy, and for some reason smelled like...

roses? Moaning a little, she opened her eyes a crack. Even though her head pounded and she felt a little sick, she forced herself to open her eyes all the way and sit up, so she could take in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"What the bloody hell..." She was laying in an unfamiliar bed, in a strangers house, and had absolutely no recollections about what had happened last night. A male voice in what was probaly the kitchen was singing softly. The scent of good food and coffee swirled through the air.

"Shit!" She started to panic. What had happened last night?

... Judging from the evidence, she pieced together the conclusion that she had gotten really drunk, and some ass had decided to take advantage of the situation, taking her back to his house, and...

She couldnt even think about that. Looking around, she was relieved to find she still had on clothes. She got up slowly, and silently crept out to the entrance of the kitchen, and peered out as inconspicously as possible. She watched the man at the stove, then made a face as she recognised the face.

It was that bloody git, _what was his name,..._

_Felix, no... It sounded kinda like France... Francis!_

She supressed the slight shudder running through her body. _Of all the people in the entire bloody world, why this git?_

She had seen him before. They had gotten into little fights here and there, and she hated his little group, what was it?...

The Bad Touch Trio! That was what they called themselves... What a idiotic name!

She walked into the kitchen almost without thinking. There wasnt really anything else to do.

"Ahh, good morning _mon lapin_! It will be a minute before breakfast is ready, so why dont you take a shower? It might help your hangover, and you can just wear one of my larger shirts, no? I think someone left a pair of sweatpants here earlier, their in the hamper next to the dresser. She was about your size..." He spoke almost cheerfully, like he wasn't ashamed of what he had done.

She decided to take his advice, but managed to grumble out something that sounded suspiciously like "Bloody frog... You wanker... Im not a rabbit..." as she left the kitchen.

She got the pair of sweat pants and a large V neck T-shirt from the large dresser near the bed, and entered the bathroom, making sure to lock the door firmly behind her.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Much better! Well, have to make this brief, have to get off soon...**

**Thanks for any reviews, esp. constructive critisism!**

**Thank you for reading! For that you get a hug!**

**Bye~!**


	4. The Nile ain't Just A River In Egypt

**I'm a crappy writer...**

**But I can't stop...**

**No, seriously. My cat fell asleep on my leg, and I can't get up to fix the internet connection without risking losing a toe. And I like my toes... I've grown rather fond of them.**

**So, as this is the only semi-constructive thing I can do without it, here I am!**

**Rawr.**

**To all those still reading, Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Francis grinned as he ladled out the <em>crepe<em> batter. Elizabeth had looked so adorable when she had walked in, her messy hair still with bunny ears.

He almost wanted to sing. She just made him happy. He hadn't even minded when she started cussing at him.

As he made her a splendid breakfast, his mind buzzed with activity. He would try to get her number, at least.

He wanted to see her again. His strange high at seeing her was wearing off. He started to get sad at the thought of forgetting about her, just leaving her behind. He wouldn't let that happen! She wasn't just some common girl he'd scored at a party.

This girl was special.

He hummed something that sounded suspiciously like _Embrace the Tres Bein Moi, _and flipped the crepe.

...

It was almost like he'd fallen for her.

...

The warm water relaxed her tensed shoulders as it ran down her back. She opened a close by bottle of shampoo, and sniffed it. She recoiled a bit at the intense floral smell, but shrugged and rubbed it in.

She would have to really wash it out though, or end up smelling like...

Him.

What had she been thinking last night! He was the last person she would have gone with

Normally, with his improper long hair, and slight chin stubble...

And his good taste in clothing...

And his almost dreamy accent...

What was that he had called her? His little green bunny...

She had a small, dazed smile on her face. She giggled a little.

Suddenly her brain snapped back into focus. What the hell had just happened? Was she daydreaming about him! ...

In the shower!

What was happening to her! It was like she couldn't get his bloody face out of her head!

"g- God damned bloody frog!"

She finished washing all of the soap out of her hair, and turned off the water. Pulling down a towel from the rack, she thought about her current situation. What did she really know about this guy?

Memories suddenly came back. Stories about his little group, what they did.

Their friendship was made fun of; the name of the trio was a joke in itself. The rapist, the pervert, and the pedophile...

Which one was he?

She remembered laughing at him with some of her friends, watching him at a bar. They were all drunk, and found it funny to watch him flirt with everyone, only to be repeatedly rejected.

They had stopped laughing when he actually went home with someone.

...

There was no way she liked him, right? She had practically hated his face, before...

What had happened last night? She couldn't remember anything, but she felt like she should at least try to be nice to him. A small voice in her head told her to do more, but she squashed it down.

There was no way she'd fall for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me, or when I get all happy and excited while writing do I kind of sound like America?<strong>

**Which is weird, because almost everyone agrees that I'm like Greece/Canada and just a little Romano if you manage to somehow REALLY piss me off…**

**Review or I'll send my crazy attack cat after you! **

**...**_**If**_** she actually listens for once...**

*****_**shoots evil glare at cat**_*****

**Thanks for reading! 'Night! (I'm writing this at like eleven...)**


	5. Good Food & Akward Situations

**Hallo peoples of the world!~**

**Well, im still writing, and will probaly not stop (no matter how bad) until im finished just beacause im slightly stubborn when it comes to writing.**

**But that doesnt mean i'll upload, so review! It annoys me when you dont...**

**Opinions are good! I'm all for free speech.**

**Except for trolls... **

**Damn assholes...**

**notes: crepes are like thin, french pancakes. You roll them into tubes, and fill them, normally with fruit.**

_**italics= thoughts**_

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>The brit's eyes widened slightly as she saw to amazing spread before her. (A. N.-yes, i know i went into excessive detail on the next part. But why shouldnt I? Shes probaly been eating her own cooking all of her life...)<p>

A crepe sat almost mockingly on the plate in the place set out for her. Thin and crisp looking, it was filled with a mixture of berrys and whipped cream. A drizzle of cream on top soaked into the pastry. Croissants were arranged carefully in a basket in the center of the table, edges slightly flaking. To top it all off, there was what appeared to be a mimosa in a delicate glass next to the plate.

She sniffed, then took a sip. It didnt seem to be laced with anything...

Elizabeth was startled when she noticed that he was standing there off to the side, watching here.

He chuckled slightly when he saw the suprise register on her face.

_What the hell, was he just standing there staring at me?_

_How in the bloody hell did I miss him!_

"Y-you git! What the bloody hell are you doing! Were you just fucking watching me! Wanker! Bloody creeper! God-damn frog!" She was almost shouting curses at him.

Ignoring her reaction, he walked to the table and pulled out a chair. "Lets eat now, ok? You seemed hungry, and I wouldnt want all this good food to go to waste..."

At this she quieted down, and then cursed slightly to herself. He was right; She hadnt eaten since before that party, and it would be rude to leave now...

But after.

Right after.

She sat down in the chair, the watched as he sat down in his. He clinked his glass to hers, and then they started eating.

Elizabeth took a small bite of a croissant. Then another.

"This is pretty good!" She quickly added when he smiled, "But not as good as my scones, mind you..."

All of her protests stopped at the crepe though. It was scrumptious, stuffed with strawberries and blackberries that almost burst in your mouth.

She almost moaned unvoluntarily, but she wasnt going to face defeat. There was no way in hell she was going to admit this was better than her own cooking!

Her face set with determination, she resolved to get through breakfast without admitting how good this was.

...

Francis throughly enjoyed his breakfast, as he spent most of it staring at the brit.

She was just too adorable. He couldnt take his eyes off her. When she had walked into the dining room, the look of suprise on her face was almost priceless. Had she not expected a nice breakfast? He honestly cared for this girl. He had barely noticed when she had started cursing at him. He was too wrapped up in thought and admiration, silently staring at what he considered perfection.

_She still looks so innocent, like an Angel..._

Her face at the moment was slightly twisted, her emrald eyes glinting and her mouth set, but she was still beautiful. She was always beautiful to him...

...

Elizabeth was starting to get creeped out. She had waited for several minutes for him to show some sign of life, so she could talk to him, but Francis sat there with a grin on his face, staring at her and not moving.

She started to get concerned when she noticed he wasnt blinking.

_Its just... _

_un-natrual. Maybe I should try to get his attention..._

"Ahem" she cleared her throat

_No response..._

She tried waving her hand in front of him, but to no avail.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures..._

"OY! Stop staring at me you bloody frog!"

...

Francis blinked, once, then twice. After a moment or two, he realized he must have been staring at her while he thought. A slight blush went across his face for a couple seconds, then disappeared completly.

_I really need to watch myself;_

_Im going to need as much of her trust as I can get for this to work..._

* * *

><p><strong>Whats gonna happen?...<strong>

**I dont think even I know...**

**Will I have to scrap this story?**

**Review! I need ideas!**


	6. A Small Victory

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PIECE OF TOTAL AWESOMENESS KNOWN AS HETALIA.**

**Well, I wrote it.**

**Hopefully, if my computer stops hating me, I can upload...**

* * *

><p>"So..." the french man started<p>

"If your trying to get into my pants now, no." Elizabeth said instantly.

"Oh, _Angelterre,_ I would never try to do that to you.."

"Then what do you want, because I would rather like to go home right now..."

"Here, let me take you home then."

"I can walk, or hail a taxi."

"Come now, dont be so fussy. It's the least I can do."

"Okay, fine..."

They left the house, and climbed into Francis's car.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth, but I was wondering if I could possibly have your number?"

"And why do you want it?"

"I would like to talk to you again, it's not everyday one meets such a pretty girl..." Francis said in his most seductive tone.

She hesitated, blushing a bit, and then wrote down the number. "Bloody Git..."

"Thank you. Now, where exactly do you live again?"

...

Elizabeth regretted giving him her number instantly.

She regretted leting him take her home.

She regretted being talked into that party.

"Oh, take a right there..."

Why did he even want her number? Was he trying to ask her out or something?

She pondered over all the options in her mind, staring unresponsively out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Ughh...<strong>

**writing block...**

**I managed to write one chapter though...**

**hopefully I do better later...**

**Thank you guys!~**


	7. An Bigger Defeat

**2/14/12-**

**It's been one day with this story uploaded, and I've already gotten reviews! ~**

**Thank you guys! ~ I'm seriously happy, because usually whenever I go on a site where people have to respond to you, I'm kinda ignored... (that's one of the reasons why they say I'm like Canada...)**

**So this is REALLY freakin Awesome! (Special Thanks go to sophiexskittles and Bookworm24601 for my first three reviews ****EVER****! Extra hugs for you! ~ Screw it, extra hugs for everyone! ~~)**

**This probably sucks, but****…**

**Enjoy! ~**

**...**

Her phone vibrated suddenly, and the noise of dove tweets filled the air.

_Ugh... not again..._

She opened the message on her phone.

_How many times does he need to text me before he realizes that night was a mistake, and I'm not going out with him!_

The message simply read: "_Bonjour D' Amie! _Just wanted to ask if, maybe, you would like to go get a drink?_"_

She frowned a little, texting back furiously, muttering what she was typing under her breath.

"FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME NO! Go away you bloody fucking creeper and leave me the hell alone, before I use my black magic and turn you into a fucking toad!"

Satisfied with herself, she turned back to her friends. "So ladies, where were we?"

Lovina and Elizabeta just stared at her.

They were outside, drinking coffee (or tea) and chatting at one of the patio tables of their favorite Cafe

"What the fuck Lizzie? Who the fuck was that?"

The Brit blinked. "Just some bloody wanker who keeps on trying to ask me out, nothing much..."

Elizabeta, now interested, perked up. "So, who exactly is this 'bloody wanker' so interested in you?"

She blushed slightly, and mumbled the name. "Francis Bonnefroy..."

The Hungarian raised an eyebrow. "_The_ Francis Bonnefroy?"

Lovina snorted "That creepy perverted French bastard who keeps on trying to molest people? I don't know why Toni hangs out with him...

N-not that I care about the fucking bastard."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes "Come on Lovi, you know you love him."

"I thought I told you not to fucking call me that! A-and I do not love that fucking Spanish bastard!"

The two friends started arguing, Lovina swearing the entire time.

Elizabeth sighed. She could tell it was going to be a long day...

...

Francis sighed when he got her reply. "Ahh, _Angleterre_is being stubborn again...

Amour never really runs smooth, does it?"

He sat on the chair, face sunk into the fabric, in a dimly lit room. The only source of light was from Gilbert, who was watching television. The final member of the Bad Touch Trio was at his work, leaving a depressed Francis alone with the Prussian.

Said albino rolled his eyes. "Can't you just get over this girl already? She clearly doesn't like you, and you're killing yourself over it. JUST MOVE ON. GO OUT AND DO SOMETHING ALREADY! Stop moping around here depressed, because then you make me and Toni sad.

You make _Toni_ sad, Francis. I didn't think it was possible, but he seems to be almost depressed now.

And, to top it all off, since you won't go out, and actually do anything other than mope, now I'm Unawesomely bored. I can't leave you alone without feeling bad, or worrying you might kill yourself or some other totally Unawesome thing, and you won't get up, except to just eat, use the bathroom, or change clothes, so we are stuck here until you get over some Unawesome, idiotic girl who can't even stand your face! Stop acting so damn stupid!"

Francis was now officially really pissed off at his friend. All day, he just sat there complaining while Francis felt like dying.

He really liked Elizabeth. A lot. Even if she probably did hate him, he still got mad if anyone insulted her. So, he decided to do the mature thing.

"At least I'm not in a relationship based solely off pancakes!"

"Hey, I'm not dating Matthew just because he makes those fucking AMAZING pancakes!"

Francis snorted a little. "Oh, that's right, I forgot about maple syrup."

"Ok, that's IT, I'm going to fucking drag you out of here if I have to, I think staying here for so long is messing with your head."

"No, there's nothing wrong with my house, it's mainly just THE PEOPLE IN IT!

Wait, correction, I mean the freeloading bastard who has been sitting in my house, playing video games, and drinking beer while insulting me THE ENTIRE FUCKING DAY!"

"FINE, if I'm such a fuckin bother to you I can just fucking leave!"

Not bringing his face up from the pillow it was currently buried in, Francis could hear mumbled swears as the albino got up and stomped through the house. Finally, he could hear the door slam.

Now, he could have some peace and quiet, with only his thoughts for company.

**Wow. That probably sucked! ~**

**Any ways, sorry for the time between writing for being so long, I have had many ****insignificant thing happens to delay my writing.**

**But earlier, I looked at my email and saw a strange amount of people favoring **_**both**_** of my stories. And by strange amount, I mean more than 5! ~**

**Now to save you trouble, I'm going to skip the whole inspirational speech thing and simply say these two things:**

**1: YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKIN AWESOME! ~ HUGS! ~**

**2: I will now stop procrastinating, and try to update as much as I can! Although, I'm really behind on "Freedom is Always Bittersweet", so might this is going behind that on priority list…**

**BUT I WILL TRY! I ACTUALLY HAVE AN REASON TO WRITE THIS!**


	8. Bitter suprise

**Okay, so going back and reading, I realized some things. One, no one should let me near a computer after ten (and yet I started writing this at 12) . Two, I forgot to mention it, but yeah, in the last chapter I kinda made Prussia a douche...**

**'A person I know that cosplays him': Yeah, so you better start writing, and try make to make me more Awesome this time, because I am still mad about how Unawesome-ly douche-y you made me! **

I** for one think I should just not write any Prussia in this story, cause it ends up wierd...**

**But the plot bunnies have already gotten me, so onward I type!~**

**Oh, but one more thing: I may not update more than my already pitiful amout, cause I now cosplay Canadia!~(I am ALOT more quiet verbally, in convrsations...**

**And also have to help my BFF/Anime partner in crime/Awesome Hugs buddy cosplay America (Not that I mind, I get to saw glasses in half!~).)**

**Cross your fingers, and hope this doesnt suck as much as it probaly does!...**

* * *

><p>She walked into her building, sighing a little as she wiped her shoes on the mat. Not only had she had to endure a day full of her two friends squabbling and interrogating her instead of the peaceful, relaxing day she had hoped for, but it had also begun to rain, a light, steady drizzle over the city. She had planned on getting a ride with Elizabeta, but she had had to leave early, and the Brit had not remembered she had to get a ride until after the Italian had left.<p>

Cursing the entire way, she had walked nearly 5 miles in the rain, carrying her bags, wearing slight heels made for in no way wet weather. She was just wanting to get inside as soon as possible, flop down on the couch, eat some soup, and possibly read a little. She hurried to the elevator. _Ugh, and its chilly outside too... At least it's warm in here... But soup would be good... Do I have any of that Cambells left?...I cant have any homeade, I burned through the pot..._

Her thoughts drifting, she was startled by the shrill beep the machine made as it reached her floor. She lifted her overly warm head from the cold metal surface.

_Oh, I should probaly get out now, the corner im standing in is starting to get wet, and the guy wating for me doesnt look happy..._

She staggered down the hall way, almost falling down at places. Elizabeth felt Sick,and very dizzy, and her thoughts were rapidly becoming fuzzy. There was literally nothing she would like better than to curl into a ball, under some blankets, maybe eat a little soup...

Watch a little TV, have a nice long rest, slowly get better...

cuddle into the sofa, under soft blankets, sleeping, curled up in the arms of...

_BLOODY HELL... HE'S INVADED MY THOUGHTS NOW!... WHY CANT I GET HIM OUT OF MY HEAD!_

She paused her internal ranting when she saw her door...

and what was in front of it.

A small floral bouquet sat in front of her door, blurring into a mess of colors as her vision started to waver. She had developed a small cough while walking, and had been feeling sicker as she went on, but, she had dismissed it as nothing at the time. Now, it was to bad to just ignore, or fix with soup. Her condition rapidly deteriorated, her thoughts becoming hazy, and confused.

She slowly bended over to look at the token. A small, delicate vase, three roses, the color of lemon drops arranged inside, framed by the spray of baby's breath with it. She looked at the card attached to the slender vase, but was to out of it to read the swirling handwriting. However, she had a good idea of who sent it.

_Well... The bloody frog... isnt all bad..._

Suddenly, she could feel her knees start to give out from underneath her. She collapsed, careful to avoid the small present. Using her weakened strength, she managed to crawl to the long abandoned bags, next to the door. Though she was too dizzy to stand up, she managed to sit up enough to stick the key into the lock...

But she proved to have overexerted her weak body, after walking all that while sick. She fainted, small fevered form curling into a fetal position. She didnt stir from her much needed slumber as the door was carefully opened, and she was picked up bridal style.

However, she did stir a little from the light kiss to her forehead and a muttered phrase near her ear...

_Ne vous inquietez pas, mon charmant ange..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sorry to break the mood, but, HOLY MAPLE YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY.<strong>

**I have the flu, so basically I feel fine except for a slight migraine but cant go to school till about a week. So, my only entertainment is the computer, or homework...**

**Oh maple, I have to do that math!**

**Wells, bye guys!~ New chapter shall be up soon, if it doesnt get worse, and I have enough time...**

**REVIEW~**


	9. Simple Observations

**Lucky Bitches...**

**Just kidding, I love you bloody gits!~(im in England mode)**

**Hey, I know I should probaly not put this here, but, does anyone know how to make Canadas curl?**

**Also, HUGS!~**

**Ow, crap, migraines coming back...**

**This is Francis's POV of the last chapter...**

**after his fight.**

**Enjoy, cause its starting to get kinda good.**

* * *

><p>After thinking about his "angel", Francis decided to do the most rational, romantic thing he could think of.<p>

He would suprise his beloved, and try to be as romantic as possible, to woo her...

But first, he would need to find out what she liked.

Suddenly, he heard his door open with a slight creak.

"Francis, where are you!~ I want to talk to you. Gilbert said you guys had been fighting, so i'm not going to leave until you guys stop fighting and we can have some fun."

At the voice of the Spaniard, he cheered up, but groaned a little when he heard about his intentions. _Well, I would have had to sometime... This needs a couple of people to pull this off..._

"Ah, hello Antonio. So, then I have to make up with Gilbert?

Ok, well... Gilbert, I am sorry for moping, and being bitchy all day."

The Prussian looked uncomfortable now. He mumbled something like "Damn... Guilty... So totally Unawesome..."

Finally, with a sigh, he quicky apologized. "Fine, I apologize for being an Unawesome douche..."

"Yay, friendship hug!~"

Both parties were taken by suprise when the tomato-loving Spaniard pulled them into a group hug, but Francis smiled, and hugged back tightly...

And then proceded to try to grope said Spaniard's ass.

"Damn it, Francis! Stop trying to molest Toni, its really not awesome!"

"Ok,ok. So, guys, you remember how I was talking about _Bel Ange?_"

"_Mein Gott..._ Of course, we know, we know, just stop ranting about how supposedly Awesome she is and get on with it!"

"Well, I have an idea on how to get her for myself..."

...

"This is so stalking."

"It isn't stalking, it's just close _observing._"

"Hey, look, theres Lovi!~"

I think it's pretty apperant what has happened, but I shall still explain. The Bad Touch Trio was currently hiding in the bushes, near one of the shops across from a small cafe. A cafe where three familiar girls were currently still 'chatting', meaning Elizabeta and Lovina were still fighting.

"Toni, don't just go over there!"

"But I want to talk to Lovi..."

"You cant, or they'll think we're stalking them. Plus, then Eliza will probaly come beat the shit out of us with that pan.

Hey, can any of you hear what their saying?"

Everyone grew quiet, and strained to listen. Even though it was across the street, the Italian and Elizabeta were starting to get loud, so you could hear them, with difficulty.

"Come on Lovina, you know you love him!~"

Said Italian was now blushing, and furious.

"I DO NOT LOVE THE FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD!"

Gilbert and Francis looked over at Antonio, to see how he would take it.

"Aww, look at my Lovi, she looks like a tomato!~ She's so cute!~"

They shrugged, then turned back.

"Ok, if you dont like him, then why are you almost always with him?"

"Arg! I-I dont know I just am. At least I dont obsess about trying to hook boys up together."

"I do not _obsess, _I _encourage_."

"Pfftt, how many times have you tried to hook up that idiot Gilbert with Rodriech again?"

"Hey!" The Prussian did not react well to critism, or being forced to be with the aristocratic Austrian.

"I don't really care, besides, he's with, uh... Oh crap, whats his name?...

Oh, yeah, Matthew! That's still Yaoi, so i'm happy."

Both the Brit and Francis were in their own worlds, Elizabeth staring into space, thinking and rolling her eyes at her friends, Francis staring at her hungrily, not blinking.

And so, life went on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I cut it off there, I just feel like I should split it so the rest can introduce the next chapter.<strong>

**Plus, i'm tired.**

**Well, good night/morning/afternoon/whatever time it is where you live, and, good night.**

**Love You All, Hugs!~**


	10. Recon

**Holy Roman Empire, so my computer freaked out and wiped out all of my files, while I was ALMOST FINISHED with this chapter.**

**So I had to redo it, and I've had very little writing time between makeup work and a birthday request...**

**Plus I procrastinate :P. ALOT.**

**HOWEVER, I found this thing on my profile that lets me see how many people look at my stuff, and I just want to say, I FREAKING LOVE YOU ALL. **

**It's weird, because now I feel like I'm stalking some of you, because it shows what country you live in, and if you're a registered user.**

**So far, the top three countries' I'm getting views from are:**

**America (Somehow, I could just see this one coming)**

**The U.K.**

**And Canada.**

**But there are people from all over the world. From Kuwait, to Poland, Malaysia, to Ireland, there are Hetalia Nerds, Completely Insane Fangirls, and Fanfiction Junkies, who actually read this.**

**I just want to say I love you all. If I ever meet any of you, I am going to hug you for a good three minutes. At least.**

**And then we shall cosplay. And it shall be glorious.**

**And Katze, if you ever read this all the way through for once, I just want to say Thank You, and yes, This is Me, probably the only person you know who can go from her Greece mode to Russia mode to France mode in a space of five minutes. I expect you to review. Or I'll make you into an OC and you will be paired up with France. I'm not kidding.**

***End of ridiculously long AN***

As our completely romantic and in no way stalkerish hero followed his Rabbit, he began to worry.

_Why is Mon Lapin walking so far, in the cold and rain? She'll get sick if this goes on much longer..._

He himself was completely shielded from the rain by his apparel. While the girls shopped, they themselves did some browsing in the store opposite. He had ended up buying a slightly too large, dark purple hoodie, which he now was wearing as a surprisingly effective disguise. Though he hated it, with the hood drawn up he looked like an extremely tall teenager.

_Ah, the things we do for Amour__..._

He lagged behind the Brit, lost in his own thoughts, but soon noticed that his love was slowing down. She seemed to get dizzy, and stumbled a little, starting to develop the stagger most developed while sick.

He watched as she turned into her building, but had to take the stairs as she trudged into the elevator. He raced up the steps, really concerned now. He seriously began to worry when he got ahead of the elevator, in time enough to leave his present, to find that when it opened she was asleep inside. He stood watching her, as she brushed past him with a mumbled apology. To keep his cover, he stepped inside, but only pressed the close door button, opening it seconds later.

Finally, Elizabeth had made it home. She looked at the small bouquet, and he smiled as she mumbled something, as she stared hazily at the flowers. He took off the hoodie; He hated wearing something that covered his gorgeous fashion sense, and it was unneeded by now.

But when he had finished pulling said jacket over his head she had already collapsed; now barely standing on her knees. He resisted the urge to run down the hall to save her when he saw that she was still conscious. Her slender, shaking hand reached to the door, and inserted a small silver key into the slot. He was already running at that point, but he didn't make it in time to catch her head.

He stood there for a few seconds, just staring at her. Curled into a fetal position, her face was pale, blonde hair mussed up.

Without a second thought, he scooped her up into his arms. Fumbling with the key as he held her in his arms, He had only one objective.

_I've got to keep her safe... I'll nurse her back to health myself if I have too... She won't be safe with anyone else..._

He kissed her forehead, mumbling comforts in his native tongue.

Laying her down on the bed, He set to work.

**I SUCK SO MUCH AT UPDATING IM SORRY!**

**I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP IN A FEW DAYS!**

**But it's getting kind of hard, the plot bunnies in the ICU...**

**And two new ones are in my head, and are kinda trying to kill it in its sleep...**

**The F.I.A.B.S. bunny died long ago, I'm going to have to bring it back as a zombie...**

**I also have a new story, 'life, family, and tomatoes'. Spamano, Lovi and Toni adopt an OC baby... AND I NEED TO UPDATE THAT TOO.**

**But since I'm somehow bored (I always am. It's sucky.) I HAVE A CONTEST.**

**How old do you guys think I am? Winner gets a F.F. ~ (I support Het, Yaoi, and Yuri, but I can refuse Pairings. There are few I don't like, but a couple are Rochu, USUK, and Franada...)**

**Oh, and Katze, You don't get to. I'll write you a one-shot anyways, ok?**

**Goodbye People of the World.**

**I'm Sorry.**


End file.
